Living like Queens and Kings or Marionettes with Broken Strings
by xPerfectlyImperfect
Summary: Destiny can be cruel. Life staggering. Some struggle while others strive, some perish while others survive. Various oneshots exploring love, loss, family, and friendship. #1 Remus/Luna


**I'll give you my heart; if you promise not to break it  
**"I loved you the same way that I learned to ride a bike. Scared...but reckless."  
-Rudy Francisco

* * *

_A cool mist settled in the air, damp and chilling. He had to fight back a sardonic laugh. How fitting that it would rain that day, of all days. How apt that the heavens would open and shed tears to match the ones falling from his tired, grey eyes. He knelt beside the cherry wood coffin, letting his hand rest on the top. He could picture her, smiling and laughing, holding their new-born son in her arms. His heart broke. _

_His mind flashed, flashes of light, green and red, and she was gone. She fell to the cold floor and he fell to his knees at her side. He held her in his arms as the light slowly faded from her eyes. He had lived a life of sadness, but he had never known true misery until that moment. _

_He sat the single white rose atop the coffin with a shaking hand. His fellow mourners had all departed, leaving him to grieve, giving him space. His mother-in-law had taken his son, baby Teddy Lupin. He would never know his mother, never see her smiling face, never hear her beautiful voice, never feel her hugs or kiss. How could life be so cruel? _

_A hand rested gently on his shoulder. He jumped, startled by the sudden gesture. He hadn't realized he wasn't alone. _

_He wiped the tears from his eyes before turning. He found a mess of dirty blonde hair and startling blue eyes. Her gaze tore through him, a look of sympathy, concern and wonder. He stared back, unsure of what to say. Her hand slid down his arm to his and she squeezed it firmly before letting it fall to his side. _

"_I'm sorry," she stated, her voice was enough to make him break down all over again, so quiet so serene. He wanted nothing more than to feel that kind of peace. _

"_Thank you." His voice was raspy, with tears and tiredness. _

_She stayed silent for a moment, her gaze unwavering. Then, as inappropriate as it seemed, she smiled, "Come with me, we will get a coffee and we can talk." _

_The offer was strange, haphazard and completely unacceptable. Yet, he nodded. He turned to touch the coffin one last time. He mouthed the words 'I love you,' before turning and following Luna out of the cemetery._

* * *

-five years later-

* * *

He sat alone in the café. His mind racing, fingers tapping. He mulled his decision over cold coffee and quiet music. Five years ago he had lost the love his life. His world had been shattered, his heart broken. Then she came along and, slowly, she warmed his heart. She made him realize that he still had love to give. At first, people had frowned upon their relationship. She had been his student at one time, but she had grown, matured, survived. She had taught him to persevere.

When he had first recognized his feelings for Luna he had been terrified. He couldn't love again. He couldn't lose anyone else. Yet, he knew that, that feeling he got when he saw her, the warmth that filled his chest when she smiled, the way his heart raced with the simplest touch, would never fade.

He had been scared, downright petrified, yet he knew he couldn't fight it. He had been reckless. He had given the blonde his heart.

His eyes drifted to the doorway as she entered. His heart rate quickened, his palms became sweaty.

It was now or never.

He didn't even give her the chance to sit down.

He fell to one knee and pulled the black velvet box out of his beat-up, corduroy jacket.

"Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"

He almost retracted when he saw the startled look on her face.

But then she smiled, her eyes welling with tears.

And she fell to her knees as well and her lips over-took his.

"Oh Remus, of course I will. I love you."

And suddenly, everything was right. He knew he would never forget. Yet, he knew he would be happy again. His love for Nymphaodora was endless, but he had another piece of his heart to give.

Now, he was sure it belonged to Luna.

* * *

**an. **I've always loved this pairing, but I've never tried to write it. I hope I did it justice. This is for: **The All Sorts of Love Competiton- cross-gen and the Mix it Up Challenge. **

Prompts: cold coffee, misty (turned into mist, don't know how), endlessly, forget, and the quote. The pairing Remus/Luna was for the Mix It Up Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I proofread, but I'm not perfect. Sorry for any SPaG mistakes.


End file.
